


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by Rowan_Rites



Series: Deceitber 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Needles, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Years since Virgil moved out, Remus and Deceit have become very happy with Christmas. Violence, mischief, and chaos abound. Now just to set up the Christmas tree! After all, Santa will need SOMEWHERE to put all that coal.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Deceitber 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559326
Kudos: 55





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

"Remus! Are you quite finished stabbing the popcorn, dearest?" Deceit called. Deceit struggled to drag the massive tree inside from where Remus had lopped it over and left it.

Remus charged in with a needle in his hand still dragging a string of popcorn and cranberries and orange slices. "Oh! Sorry, DeeDee! I got so excited when I saw the tree that I just killed it dead and got to making decorations!" he laughed. He stabbed the needle into the back of his hand, then helped Deceit drag the whole thing in.

The two stood it up in a pot in the corner. Remus started stringing the popcorn over Deceit's head, while Deceit arranged the dirt and treeskirt carefully. "Would you like to set up the trainset this year, Remus?"

"Fuck yeah! The one that runs over the little townspeople and the whole thing is on fire!" Remus said, bouncing excitedly.

"Yes, absolutely. Because I do so love to have to put out house fires," Deceit sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine, no fire. But dead townspeople, right?"

"But of course, dearest."

Remus began humming The Carol Of The Bells, and Deceit joined in the humming softly. The two didn't need to say a word, Remus clambering carefully over a crouched Deceit as he set up the trains. When he stood up, Deceit ducked to avoid being clotheslined by Remus' tinsel strands.

"Now for the ornaments. Let's see... The classic bloody orbs of course... Oh, we must have the Santa skull..." Deceit said, digging through the box to set ornaments on the table.

"Oh! Oh! The one that looks like a guy hanging! The one that lights up!" Remus said, excitedly taking the ornaments that were already out to place on the tree.

"Naturally. The little cradle with a knife sticking out," Deceit chuckled.

"Aww. From my first Christmas! Don't forget the little pile of blankets with a forked tongue sticking out. So we can match up there!" Remus said, grabbing the two from Dee with a grin.

Eventually, the felt satisfied that there was enough ornaments. "Now. To get the star on top... I believe it's my turn this year," Deceit smirked.

"Aww. But your way is no fun!" Remus pouted. He crossed his arms, still barely able to hide how happy he was when the crooked silver and black star was sat upon the tree. Deceit pulled back all but one of his hands.

Remus looked up to see the last hand holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Remus let Deceit grab his collar and softly draw him in for a kiss. "There. All done," Dee chuckled.

The two flopped onto the couch to admire their work. Deceit curled into Remus' lap, and Remus with all his limbs akimbo. The two were warm, and happy, and accomplished. No one to bother them but each other, nothing to do today but relax.

"Merry Christmas, my darkest knight," Deceit mumbled, his eyes drooping shut as he nuzzled into Remus' neck.

Remus smiled widely. "Merry Christmas, my venomous darling." He paused before saying, "Can we at least put more blood across the little buildings?"


End file.
